


O Ankh da Morte

by YearAndaDay



Series: 500 palavras todos os dias [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9735023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay





	

As vezes é apenas cansativo. Viver. Viver é cansativo demais, um peso demais para algumas pessoas, mesmo que haja maravilhas e assombros também há dor, maldade e incompreensão que vão pesando e oprimindo aqueles que são mais abertos e sensíveis às coisas do mundo.

Quem definiu que deveríamos morrer de estudar tantas coisas por tantos anos? Saberes inaplicáveis na vida prática, o aprender pelo aprender, o aprender pela obrigação de passar na próxima prova, pro próximo ano, próximo degrau de ensino, ao vestibular, à pós graduação e além? Só pela massagem do ego de ter um pedaço de papel que te transforma num graduado acima de outras milhões de pessoas e ainda assim um nada dentro outras milhões? E saberes que mesmo dentro de uma profissão escolhida também acabam sendo inúteis e inaplicáveis?

E depois um trabalho maçante, 8h/dia com horário de almoço, acordar cedo e chegar em casa tarde, descansar minimamente, ter um lazer consumível e alienante, ou dar atenção à família, limpar a casa e algum divertimento no fim de semana. Se sobrar dinheiro é claro.

Tudo o mesmo.

Ciclos dentro de ciclos até aposentar e não ter saúde para aproveitar até a chegada da morte - aquela que iguala a todos.

Trazer Tânato para perto de si antes de ser tão massacrado pelo sistema era uma libertação, uma quebra individual num ciclo sistêmico, a única saída que ele via para aquela dor da rotina, a dor de não ser nada além de outra peça no rolo compressor que era a sociedade.

Sim ele podia tentar buscar outras alternativas, outras saídas, sociedades alternativas e marginalizadas, mas com que força? OS remédios só o deixam no piloto automático e ele quer sentir algo, se sentir vivo! A vida em si grita para ser vivida, nem que seja por um só segundo, sem sistema, sem remédios, sem sociedade, sem mais nada.

Ali, no pôr do sol de um domingo muito bonito, entre ele e o mar há um grande vazio, o vazio do penhasco sob seus pés e agora não há dor ou medo, sua vida grita em seus ouvidos para que faça algo: Viva! Viva! E ele pensa na vida que gostaria de ter mas ele não tem o dinheiro para isso - dinheiro demanda continuar nesse sistema, ele não é herdeiro, milionário ou artista, apenas um outro qualquer na multidão, mais um homem jovem buscando o que ele não sabia o que era - não tem dinheiro, tem um emprego que não gosta e uma graduação que apenas não desistiu no meio porque parecia injusto com seus pais se esforçando para pagar, para que ele tivesse uma vida melhor. 

Vida melhor, queria ter, dar isso a eles, dar isso principalmente a si mesmo e por isso tenta, por isso tentou por todos aqueles anos se adequar às expectativas, anulando-se, respirando profundamente enquanto sentia as coisas boas dentro de si morrerem ainda que se mantivesse ali como imagens do que um dia foi, imagens que os remédios tentavam simular como versões pobres e preto-e-brancas do que havia sido, do que havia passado.

Ele se afasta da beirada, metros se interpõe entre eles.

Então, corre, corre para o mar e não há um segundo de hesitação só a adrenalina da vida que explode em seus pulmões finalmente livre: os segundos de queda valem mais do que todos aqueles anos, ele está vivendo intensamente, sorrindo intensamente, intensamente feliz quando a morte o toma em seu abraço caloroso. A morte é o segredo da vida, seu presente, seu amor.

  



End file.
